


ты украл (моё сердце)

by arcane_hero



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/arcane_hero
Summary: оглядываясь назад, даже заняться стриптизом было бы лучше, чем завести себе гибрида.





	ты украл (моё сердце)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you have stolen (my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036186) by [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/pseuds/dollyeo). 

Когда Джинен вернулся домой в четверг вечером и увидел на своем диване тело, завернутое в одеяло, первым делом он позвонил Марку.

Нет, на самом деле все было не совсем так – возможно, сначала он закричал и выпустил из рук пакет с лапшой и сумку с ноутбуком, с ужасом наблюдая, как комок на диване напрягся и зашипел, а после спрятался под журнальным столиком, случайно спихнув с него стопку документов, несколько непрочитанных журналов и уродливого керамического пуделя, которого ему давным давно подарил Енджэ. К сожалению, только одна из этих вещей осталась невредимой, и это точно были не документы. Джинен мысленно попрощался со своими выходными.

Спустя десять минут и один большой глоток энергетика он узнал, что этого точно-не-взломщика звали Джебом, и он был, учитывая его кошачьи уши на голове и длинный, гладкий хвост, который он обвил вокруг ножки стула, на который только что взгромоздился, прости, господи, гибридом. И если брать в расчет документы, которые были с ним, и скомканный сертификат, было понятно, что Джебом был очень дорогой породы. Джинен почти начал задыхаться, пока набирал номер Марка трясущимися руками.

– Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что спустил все мои деньги на то, чтобы купить мне гибрида кота, – потребовал он.

Марк молчал в течение долгого и очень долгого времени. Джинен не любил такого рода паузы, и его давление было с ним более чем солидарно. Он попытался вновь.

– Хен, если ты взял мою карту без разрешения и–

– С твоим счетом ничего не случилось, – все, что сказал Марк, чтобы защитить себя. Джинен закрыл глаза. – И, честно говоря, я взял его в местном приюте, потому что его предыдущий владелец умер, так что...

Вот черт. У гибрида была сопливая история. Неудивительно, что Марк не смог пройти мимо.

– Может, ты бы мог найти что получше, чтобы потратить семейные деньги? Ну, не знаю, на благотворительность?

– Ты трудоголик за двадцать, который выходит из дома только за едой или навестить свою мать, – вставил Джексон, выхватив у Марка телефон и выглядя при этом донельзя довольным. Даже довольнее Марка. – Такие неудачники как ты как раз и достойны благотворительности.

Джексон был гибридом, который принадлежал Марку, чрезмерно раздражающим псом, который портил сады соседям, и ему требовалось, по крайней мере, два раза оббежать вокруг реки Хан, чтобы успокоиться и хоть как-то сфокусироваться на чем-либо. Также он был причиной, почему у Джинена было некое отвращение к жизни с гибридами, а у Марка их было двое, боже.

Бэмбэм был не таким раздражающим, как Джексон, но он все равно имел тенденцию заполнять длительное молчание бесполезной болтовней, что, конечно же, было влиянием Джексона. Болтовня была довольно очаровательной чертой каждого щенка, но как только скулеж превращался в дикое рычание, а детская невинность мешалась с колкостями о несуществующей сексуальной жизни Джинена, она становилась довольно утомляющей. Уже не в первый раз за всю жизнь тот удивился тому, как такой тихий парень, как Марк, мог жить с такими невыносимо гиперактивными и упрямыми гибридами.

– Отдай Марку телефон, – строго произнес Джинен.

Конечно же, Джексон не послушался. Он не слушался никого, кроме Марка, и даже это зависело от его настроения.

– Просто это грустно, что ты используешь такую классную квартиру только для того, чтобы сходить в душ и переодеться, – продолжил Джексон. – И можно я еще скажу, что когда мы привели к тебе Джебома, у тебя дома было так отвратительно, что я не знаю никого, кто бы мог разобрать такой бардак.

– Тогда я еще сильнее жду, когда ты сам придешь убраться, – ответил Джинен, засопев.

– Я слишком сильно ценю свою жизнь, поэтому предпочитаю так не рисковать, – отбился Джексон. – А еще Марк будет очень сильно скучать, так что я даже не знаю.

– Джексон, клянусь богом, я проигнорирую все законы против стерилизации, если ты не отдашь телефон прямо сейчас.

Джексон завизжал, и через несколько секунд послышался тихий смех Марка.

– Пора бы уже прекратить так угрожать Джексону, Джиненни.

– Он намекал, что я жалкий, – произнес Джинен. – Я бы даже мог врезать ему, если бы не боялся, что он нападет в ответ и убьет меня всем своим весом.

– Но ты и есть жалкий, – ответил Марк, и равнодушный тон его голоса еще сильнее задел Джинена, чем все провокации Джексона. – Как там Джебом?

Джинен посмотрел на него и заметил, что тот пересел поближе к телевизору. Тот не позволил себя обмануть – он видел, как у Джебома дрогнули уши, будто он ждал чего-то, и черта с два Джинен позволит ему увидеть, как он еще сильнее выйдет из себя.

– Просто персик, – пробормотал он, убирая шерсть со штанов, оставшуюся от того, как Джебом задел его колено своим серым хвостом, когда прижимал его к ближайшей стене, закрыв ему рот ладонью, чтобы он сильнее не разорался. У гибридов было хоть какое-то представление о личном пространстве? Увы, он знал ответ, и он его совсем не радовал. – Но не думаю, что так и останется даже до конца недели, хен.

– Все будет нормально, – заверил его Марк, слишком веря в людей в принципе по каким-то очень и очень плохим причинам.

– Нет, точно нет и нет. Я не могу позаботиться даже о себе, что я вообще буду делать с гибридом?

– Он с тебя ростом, – ответил Марк. И несмотря на расстояние и довольно разумный тон его голоса, Джинен с уверенностью мог сказать, что тот закатил глаза. – И он больше не котенок, поэтому тебе не нужно его так сильно опекать. 

– Котенок бы лучше помог ему от одиночества, – выкрикнул Джексон, и его грубый голос было неприятно слушать даже на заднем плане. Джинен скрипнул зубами и нахмурился. – А Джебом точно не в его лиге, так что Джинен точно закончит с адским спермотоксикозом. 

– Думаешь? – неуверенно спросил Марк, вероятно, отвернувшись, чтобы с осуждением посмотреть на Джексона.

– Ну, или это, или стриптиз, – ответил Джексон. – И я не могу поверить, что вы, ребята, отвергли эту идею.

– Пожалуйста, скажи ему заткнуться, – взмолился Джинен.

– Если он не слушает меня, то, думаешь, он послушает тебя? – подчеркнул Марк. Джинен неохотно отступил, сменив тему.

– Но это все равно не объясняет того факта, почему вы так внезапно решили привести его именно ко мне.

Марк вздохнул, а после послышался звук борьбы и крик Бэмбэма, что стало знаком, что Джексон пошел терроризировать другого человека. Когда Марк вновь заговорил, Джинен уже начал задумываться, как происходила процедура возврата. Ведь должна была существовать какая-то обменная политика, верно? 

– Сколько раз ты приходил домой на этой неделе?

Все дело было в том, что Марк любил ходить кругами, даже учитывая факт, что, скорее всего, он был самым прямолинейным человеком, какого Джинен вообще знал. Внутри него начал расти страх, когда он понял, что любой ответ никак не поможет ему в этой ситуации, но это все равно не остановило его.

– Четыре, – соврал Джинен. Потому что, максимум, было всего раза два. Это все равно не было оправданием для того, чтобы завести питомца. Так он и сказал Марку.

– Гибридам не нужно, чтобы кто-то присматривал за ними все время, – сказал Марк. – И, кроме этого, это может хоть как-то смотивировать тебя спать в своей кровати, а не за рабочим столом, потому что в твоем доме теперь есть живое и дышащее существо.

– Но если я закончу с мертвым телом в квартире... – Джинен резко вздохнул, позволив угрозе повиснуть в воздухе.

– Я больше беспокоюсь, что могу найти тебя лежащим в канаве от переутомления, – выдохнул Марк, – но ладно. В любом случае все будет хорошо.

Может, стриптиз и правда был не такой уж плохой альтернативой. 

– Хен.

– Тебе это будет полезно, – пообещал Марк. – И я клянусь, что в конце концов ты станешь счастливее. Поверь мне.

Джинен очень сомневался в этом. Джебом подозрительно и настойчиво смотрел на него, без сомнения услышав все, что сейчас было сказано, своими сверхчувствительными ушами. Но, казалось, он даже смирился с чем-то, потому что удобнее устроился на диване, все еще продолжая ждать чего-то. Джинен слишком устал, чтобы почувствовать хоть какой-то подвох, к которому он так готовился несколько минут назад.

– Мне не одиноко, – заявил Джинен после того, как повесил трубку и выкинул пакеты от еды в мусоропровод. Его слова эхом гремели на лестничной площадке, что совсем не добавило ему решимости.

Джебом даже не всматривался в футбольный матч, который сейчас шел по телевизору. Ему было не особо интересно, но это все равно было лучше, чем смотреть в стену целыми днями.

– Конечно, тебе не одиноко.

– Вот именно, – подтвердил Джинен.

Джебом нахмурился, совершенно не впечатленный, и выглядел при этом так, будто совсем ему не поверил.

Джинен многого не знал о жилищных условиях гибридов, но когда Джебом пошел за ним в спальню, тот совсем не обратил внимания на его протесты. И уж совсем не захотел идти спать в комнату для гостей. Джебом продолжал находить все более творческие подходы оказаться в его постели, так что к одиннадцати часам Джинен оказался на полу, потому что тот использовал свои грязные трюки и схватил его хвостом за лодыжку, чтобы утянуть его к себе на пол.

– Я привык к этому, – упорно настаивал Джебом. Он лег на кровать и похлопал рядом с собой, испытывающее посмотрев на Джинена. – Ну?

Того мучило странное чувство, что больше в его квартире ничего ему не принадлежало, но он все-таки лег рядом с Джебомом, укрывшись одеялом и убрав от него другую ногу. На самом деле это не особо помогло, ведь Джебом любопытно обернул хвост вокруг его бедра, будто не мог контролировать это. Он прижался носом к его уху, словно пытаясь познакомиться с его запахом и привыкнуть к нему, а Джинен чувствовал, как у него по коже бегут мурашки. 

Это была беспокойная, бессонная ночь.

Худшей частью того, что им пришлось спать вместе, была не многолетняя паранойя Джинена о том, что кто-то из них проснется возбужденным, и им придется поговорить об этом – у него был такой мучительный опыт с Джексоном, когда Марк с Бэмбэмом слегли с гриппом. Нет, худшей частью было то, что Джебом был натуральным кабаном, который пинался во сне.

Когда прошло несколько дней, и Джинен продолжал просыпаться на полу, скинутый на пол храпом Джебома, его буквально заковали для помощи с проектом, который скинули на него из-за заболевшего коллеги и босса, имеющего большие ожидания по поводу его служебной этики. В обычный день Джинен бы разозлился, что его так завалили работой, но теперь казалось, что это было лучше, чем просыпаться на ковре в течение трех дней подряд.

Две ночи спустя он получил короткий, но резкий звонок от Джебома, который угрожал позвонить в организацию по защите прав животных, если Джинен сейчас же не вернется домой вместе с едой и кошачьей мятой. А ведь еще даже месяца не прошло.

– Тебе нельзя употреблять наркотики, – возмутился Джинен. Его коллеги посмотрели на него, встревоженные его криком.

– А тебе нельзя так обращаться со своим бедным гибридом, – отрезал Джебом и повесил трубку.

Джинен посмотрел на телефон и обдумал все варианты. Во-первых, он мог проигнорировать Джебома и вернуться обратно к работе, но ему пока не удалось до конца задушить свою совесть. Во-вторых, он мог пожаловаться Марку, чтобы тот проведал его (и забрал его к себе навсегда), но тот игнорировал его звонки с тех пор, как Джинен позвонил ему на рассвете и начал жаловаться, что Джебом спихнул его с кровати. И, в-третьих, он мог послать куда-то подальше и его, и своего теперешнего клиента, а после пойти в пустой конференц-зал и доспать то время, которое Джебом у него отнял.

Только когда он выключил свет и поудобнее устроился в своем кресле, положив ноги на стол, он вспомнил, что Джебом все еще спал в его кровати и, возможно, мог пометить все простыни в ответ на такое отношение. Он застонал и представил безумного убийцу с топором, который бы мог закончить его бедственное существование.

– Жаркая ночка, да? – спросил Енджэ, проходя мимо него и подвигав бровями, закинув на плечо свою сумку и расстегнув две верхние пуговицы на рубашке.

– Голодный кот, – ответил Джинен, нахмурившись.

– У тебя есть кот? – недоверчиво спросил Енджэ. – Кто вообще подумал, что будет хорошей идеей позволить тебе заботиться о ком-то? – он замолчал, а после тревожно вскочил с места. – А он еще жив, или мне уже нужно подыскать тебе кладбище для животных?

В словах Енджэ был смысл, потому что когда Джинен последний раз заботился о ком-либо или чем-либо, его кактус засох. Он не собирался оправдываться или потенциально изобличать себя, поэтому поднял палец и проверил пространство перед собой, чтобы, уходя с работы, не врезаться в стеклянную дверь.

Спустя час он вернулся домой с двумя коробками пиццы, кошачьей мятой и пищащей игрушкой.

– Я не ребенок, – возмущенно запротестовал Джебом.

Джинен помахал перед ним резиновой мышкой и мысленно порадовался тому, как Джебом застыл на месте, пристально следя за ней.

– Я понял, что мне нужно доказать свою ответственность с помощью подарков и любви.

– Учитывая то, что ты хотел выгнать меня в первый же день, не думаю, что это сработает, – ответил Джебом и надулся, отпихнув от себя игрушку. Она печально скрипнула, приземлившись где-то в коридоре. Оказалось, Джебом был абсолютно безвредным котенком. Джинен подумал, почему решил, что тот будет психом-убийцей, который будет жить в его квартире.

Он пробормотал что-то себе под нос, что-то одновременно злобное и унизительное. Джинен вытянул шею, чтобы услышать получше, но Джебом отмахнулся от него и потребовал, чтобы его покормили.

– Я понимаю, что у тебя есть родословная и все такое, но нам нужно поговорить о твоем поведении.

– Просто я не слабый человек со склонностью к пассивной агрессии, – ответил Джебом осторожным голосом, явно еще не закончив с резиновой мышью. Джинен вздохнул и поднял взгляд к потолку, надеясь получить от него те ответы, которых точно не знал гугл.

– А гибридам котов по контракту обязательно быть такими мудаками? – спросил он.

– А тебе по контракту не обязательно заботиться обо мне? – напомнил ему Джебом.

Джинен нахмурился и кинул в него грибом.

– Ешь свою долбанную пиццу.

Несмотря на их первоначальный спор, Джинен чувствовал, что Джебом пытался выразить все свое разочарование по поводу этой ситуации, и, наверное, было отстойно не иметь кого-то, кому можно было выговориться. Ведь у Джинена хотя бы был Марк. Мысли, что у Джебома был только он, Джинен, угнетали, и в конце концов он позволил ему съесть всю пепперони с его пиццы, только чтобы избавиться от чувства вины внутри.

Было похоже, что у Джебома совсем не было того же выбора, что и у Джинена. Он подумал, какого это было, в ту самую первую ночь, – прийти домой к незнакомцу, в пустую квартиру, и ждать, только чтобы понять, что его совсем не хотели здесь видеть и он был никому не нужен. Неопределенность жизни гибридов была единственной определенной вещью в их мире, и Джинен слышал больше плохих историй, чем хороших.

Эти мысли отрезвляли.

Джинен начал читать, пытаясь отвлечься от неизбежной спирали вины и беспокойства, которая скручивалась внутри него, а Джебом где-то исчез. Спустя полчаса Джинен вздрогнул, услышав «Маленького принца» в исполнении Джебома, который повиснул на нем после. От него пахло кошачьей мятой, томатным соусом и, почему-то, стиральным порошком Джинена. Он не был уверен, что нужно было делать с гибридом под кайфом, но он заставил себя расслабиться и неловко погладить Джебома по волосам.

Тот не двигался в течение очень долгого времени, и Джинен почти подумал, что тот уснул, если не брать в расчет его уши, которые двигались каждый раз, когда Джинен касался пальцами их внутренней части.

– Не оставляй меня так надолго, – тихо выдохнул Джебом, уткнувшись ему в бедро.

Джинен пораженно напрягся, но мягкий скулеж Джебома растворился в храпе. Он гарантировал Джинену долгую и бессонную битву, вызванную постоянным и настойчивым шумом. Демоны вины будут жрать его всю оставшуюся ночь.

Быть ответственным было правда отстойно.

На самом деле все было не настолько плохо. Вскоре после их немного напряженной первой ночи (которая больше походила на неделю, но Джинен решил не углубляться в такие детали), они с Джебомом нашли способ не особо проблематичного сосуществования друг с другом.

Этому способствовало еще и то, что Джебом большую часть дня спал в кровати Джинена, а тот пытался проводить больше времени в своей квартире. Джебом, несмотря на все его колкости в первый день, довольно быстро приспособился к жизни здесь и особо не жаловался, когда Джинен возвращался домой в шесть утра, кидал сумку с вещами на диван и пытался найти галстук, который бы не так ужасно смотрелся с его блейзером, прежде чем вернуться обратно в офис.

Возможно, он особо не возмущался еще и потому, что каждый раз Джинен выглядел просто ужасно. Наверное, именно поэтому он начал думать, что их жизнь будет выглядеть именно так: два неловких незнакомца живут друг с другом, пока один из них свалится в канаву, а другой – не сбежит. Все указывало, что Джинен был жертвенным агнцем. Хотя бы то, что, казалось, Джебом привязался к его матрасу даже больше, чем следовало.

У них была целая система: Джебом будил его, щекоча хвостом за ушами, а поскольку Джинен всегда спал как убитый, Джебом будил его по-настоящему, выпинывая из кровати, а после и из комнаты, чтобы тот шел в душ. На самом деле он делал что-то невероятное с рабочей посещаемостью Джинена, но тот не думал, что именно это имел в виду Марк, говоря, что Джебом будет ему полезен.

Никто из них даже близко не умел готовить, но Джебом, по крайней мере, был более организованным. И, опять же, кто угодно был бы лучше Джинена, если это касалось домашнего хозяйства. Особенно на это указывал постоянный беспорядок рядом с его кроватью. Он мог не видеть свой пол месяцами. Возможно, завести Джебома было не такой уж и плохой идеей.

– Ты мерзкий, – проинформировал его Джебом ровным голосом. Он зажал пальцами капюшон грязной толстовки и выглядел при этом так, будто скорее сжег ее, чем хотя бы попытался выстирать. Ему потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы сдаться и убраться в его квартире, скорее всего, смирившись с тем, что его человек был такой неряхой. – Когда ты последний раз стирался? 

Джинен даже не удосужил его ответом, потому что это значило, что он согласен с Джебомом, а еще, что, если честно, он до сих пор не знал, как включалась его стиральная машина, потому что он просто тыкал на рандомные кнопки и ждал, пока включится вода.

– Если бы мои сестры сейчас тебя видели, – произнес Джинен, смотря на кусок бекона, – они бы точно перестали называть меня ворчуном. 

– Ты даже хуже, чем Джексон, – ответил Джебом, только потому что знал, насколько Джинен его ненавидел. Сам же он обожал Джексона, в основном потому что тот безумно раздражал Джинена, а сам Джебом в тайне был тем еще задирой.

Да плевать. Возможно, Джинен и правда был слишком ленивым, чтобы убирать за собой, но также он знал, что Джебом был не менее ленивым, просто в другом плане. Он страдал аллергией на настоящую работу в принципе и постоянно прятался в ванной, когда Джинен звонил ему и просил отправить ему файлы и документы, которые он забыл дома. Либо это, либо Джебом просто дулся. Оба этих способа выглядели весьма убедительно.

– Почему ты ведешь себя мило со мной только раз в месяц? – пожаловался Джинен. Джебом застыл и развернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты, держа в руках охапку одежды и пытаясь скрыть свои покрасневшие щеки.

– Давай не будем об этом говорить, – выкрикнул он после, в его голосе была слышна угроза. Это не напугало Джинена, но то, что Джебом хотя бы попытался, было очень мило.

– Ага, – ответил он, пытаясь скрыть свой смех за треском палочек для еды. – Отлично поболтали.

Раз в месяц Джебом запирался в комнате Джинена минимум на два дня, его безумно лихорадило, и он пытался стать единым целым с его одеялом. Когда это произошло в первый раз, Джинен сильно запаниковал и почти вызвал скорую, но Джебом только зарычал на него и грубо прижал его запястья к столу, после чего сразу сбежал, услышав испуганный и болезненный стон Джинена.

Это был единственный раз, когда Джебом прибег к агрессии за пределами их словесного спарринга, и это заставило Джинена пересмотреть свои жизненные решения и сразу же позвонить Марку. Тот его успокоил, но даже он был озадачен – даже предложил забрать Джебома, но когда Джинен заметил, как тот беспокойно и неуверенно ходил по коридору, он отказался.

Никому из них не нравилось говорить об этом времени месяца, а Джебом становился излишне осторожным и обходительным после него. Примерно в течение сорока восьми часов, после чего он вновь начинал ныть и жаловаться на Джинена в стиле убери эту долбанную рубашку со стула и прекращай оставлять пустые чашки на столе, боже, я будто живу с пятилетним. На самом деле такое сравнение было не совсем верным, и Джинену следовало это знать. Тем более что у него была уйма племянников и племянниц, чтобы доказать это.

– То есть ты правда не знаешь, что это? – Югему нужно было сказать только это, чтобы задеть Джинена, который вывалил на него все свои заботы и опасения по поводу, что его гибрид наверное-возможно-определенно угасал от какой-то страшной болезни.

Для Джинена и Марка Югем был невыносимым донсеном-превратившимся-в-клиента, который вошел в их многонациональную фармацевтическую фирму и стал стажером, продолжив свой путь через многочисленные испытания, показывая при этом свои леденящие амбиции. Которыми Джинен мог бы даже гордиться, если бы не испытывал постоянные проблемы каждый раз, когда Югему поручали какой-либо проект. Также тот являлся удобным предлогом для использования денег компании под видом встреч с клиентом, что, технически, даже никак не сказывалось на бюджете, ведь все их разговоры занимали максимум пять минут, которые они тратили на обмен новостями, а после – на обсуждение последних сплетен и печального положения дел Джинена.

Что, если иммунная система Джебома практически исчезла из-за постоянного и запутанного кровосмешения? Что, если ему необходима была операция? О боже, Джинену точно нужна была страховка. 

Будто бы прочитав резкий поворот его мыслей, Югем закатил глаза и решил прекратить его страдания.

– Он не умирает, хен.

Югем ни черта не знал, но Джинена утешили настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Он немного ослабил галстук и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Давай, рассказывай, это же еще не все, да? – проворчал Джинен, занятый намазыванием масла на свой положенный ему бесплатный кусок тоста, так что совсем не заметил выражения лица Югема. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, что его осуждают. 

– Но разве так будет весело? Хотя, на самом деле мне даже нравится смотреть, как ты психуешь, – притворно мило произнес Югем. – А твой кошкомальчик горячий? 

Джинен почти выронил нож для масла.

– Как вообще это относится к делу?

Югем нетерпеливо помахал ему, а после притворился, что рассматривает несуществующий тост на своей тарелке.

– Просто ответь на вопрос.

– Ну. Он, – замялся Джинен, явно не думая о широких плечах Джебома или о его загорелых руках, когда он лениво потягивался в лучах солнечного света, потому что он не был пятнадцатилетним озабоченным подростком, и это было бы странно. – Он не... непривлекательный.

Югем уставился на него.

Джинен скривился.

– Ладно, он нормальный.

– Если это сказал ты, значит, точно горячий, – ответил Югем, присвистнув себе под нос. Его улыбка не выражала ничего хорошего. – Так что, я думаю, будет лучше, если ты сам все выяснишь.

– Ты так говоришь, будто гугла не существует, – раздраженно выдохнул Джинен. Масло он размазал неравномерно. Югем-мудак его отвлек.

– Просто я знаю, насколько ты был ленивым вне учебы, а сейчас и вне работы, так что, – сказал Югем. – Поверь мне, ты забудешь об этом, как только откроешь таблицу в эксель.

Джинен решил отложить свое «исследование», потому что на самом деле забыл (ха-ха-ха, да плевать, Ким Югем). На самом деле он помнил только те дни, когда Джебом был раздражен и прятался от него за крепко закрытыми дверями. Хотя для него уже стало привычно доставать еще одно одеяло из почти не используемого бельевого шкафа и расправлять диван для сна.

Оглядываясь назад, он точно мог считать себя счастливчиком, потому что его семья решила беспрепятственно заявиться в его дом, именно когда цикл уже закончился.

Говоря по правде, у Джинена почти не было возможности представить Джебома семье, даже несмотря на то, что тот уже достаточно стойко обосновался на его диване. Возможно, это было связано с ленью или с желанием как можно дольше избегать свою семью, но Джинен правда не связывался с ними, если ему не нужно было что-то очень срочно (на самом деле у него была дикая аллергия на семейные звонки – это стало результатом адских вечерних часов, которые он провел, отвечая всем нежелательным клиентам).

Отчасти это было еще и потому, что его сестры были донельзя раздражающими и любопытными стервами. Самая старшая была явным доказательством, что Джинен не до конца доверял им в плане личной свободы, потому что однажды, в одно дождливое воскресное утро, она вломилась к нему в квартиру с парой промокших ботинок в одной руке и трехлетним сыном – в другой.

– Джиронни, почему твоя дверь постоянно такая дер... евянная, – произнесла она, удержав себя от нецензурщины. Джебом замер посреди гостиной, прикрыв ладонью среднего размера царапину на своем голом животе. Племянник Джинена, Чонджи, счастливо засмеялся, заметив его нервно дергающийся хвост.

– Киса! – выкрикнул он, показав пальцем на Джебома. Джинен выронил пульт от телевизора на диван и вскочил на ноги. На фоне все еще шла Адская кухня, но все звуки телевизора заглушались жалобными воплями Чонджи.

– Нуна, – пискнул Джинен, возмущенно посмотрев на нее. – Научись стучать, пожалуйста.

– Ты слишком долго открываешь, – отбилась она, все еще удивленно смотря на Джебома с Джиненом вместе. Джебом наконец-то додумался надеть футболку, но было поздно – Джинен уже слышал, как завертелись шестеренки в голове у его сестры. – Опять прячешься от людей, да?

Если честно, Джинен правда был слишком занят просмотром сотни слайдов для презентации, которая понадобится ему в понедельник, а Джебом ненавидел открывать кому-то в принципе, так что они оба были уверены, что в этот день их могут побеспокоить максимум торговые агенты. Все могло быть и хуже, успокоил себя Джинен. Ведь к нему могла прийти его мать.

Тем не менее ему все равно пришлось сделать над собой дикое усилие и подойти к своей сестре, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку.

– Но я ведь даже не давал тебе ключи! 

– О, да ладно, – фыркнула она, поставив ботинки на пол рядом с ковром. – Ты очень тупой, если думаешь, что мама не сделала копии и не раздала их всем членам семьи, чтобы они проверяли, жив ты или нет.

– Думаю, мне стоит вернуться в кровать и позволить вам разобраться во всем этом самим, – пробормотал Джебом. Его голос был немного отстраненным, будто пытался сказать это как можно тихо.

Но недостаточно, потому что сестра Джинена это заметила и посмотрела на Джинена смеющимися глазами. Вернуться в кровать, да? произнесла она одними губами над головой Чонджи.

Повзрослей, точно так же ответил ей Джинен, скривившись.

– Хочу погладить кису, – повторил Чонджи, на этот раз грустно. Уши Джебома дернулись, и он выглядел так, будто не мог решить, нужно ли было уйти или остаться. Сестра Джинена все решила за него, поставив Чонджи на пол, после чего тот сразу же побежал к Джебому, вцепился в его ногу и начал смотреть на него щенячьими глазами, пока тот, наконец, не сдался и не взял его на руки.

По-видимому, у его сестры не было никакого инстинкта самосохранения по отношению к собственному ребенку, потому что она позволила Джебому обнять Чонджи, который наклонил голову и позволил тому потрогать кончики его ушей. То, как Чонджи гладил Джебома по волосам, заставило что-то сжаться в груди у Джинена, и он почувствовал желание рассмеяться, заметив многострадальческое выражение его лица.

– Ты подцепил этого красавчика вчера вечером, да? – заговорчески прошептала его сестра, пихнув его в плечо. – Не знала, что тебе нравятся такие.

С таким же успехом она могла обозначить не совсем человеческие части тела Джебома с помощью неоновых знаков, что, определенно, являлось образцом тонкости и изящного обращения. К счастью, Джебом не подал вида, что все прекрасно слышал, но его улыбка теперь выглядела более натянутой. А когда Чонджи сильнее потянул его за волосы, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, улыбка превратилась в болезненный всхлип.

– О, да ради всего святого… – вздохнул Джинен и потер глаза. – Нуна, это Джебом. Джебом, это одна из моих многочисленных и очень раздражающих старших сестер, поэтому тебе даже не нужно ее запоминать.

Она шлепнула его по макушке, и Джинен вздрогнул. Это было совсем не больно, но он притворился, что все было наоборот, чтобы позже у него была возможность обвинить ее хоть в чем-то.

– Пожалуйста, игнорируй моего брата, – весело произнесла она. – Как видишь, нам пока не удалось сделать его достойным человеком.

– Угу, – все, что смог ответить Джебом.

Джинен вытолкал ее из гостиной в кухню, пока она не начала закидывать Джебома историями из детства Джинена как настоящими бомбами. Тот остался присматривать за Чонджи, взяв на себя обязанности неофициальной няни, а Джинен с сестрой начали готовить горячий шоколад и обсуждать семейные сплетни, ожидая, пока дождь закончится.

– Если бы я знала, что ты заведешь себе гибрида, я бы пришла намного раньше, – выдохнула его сестра, внимательно наблюдая за Джиненом. – Когда у тебя в последний раз был питомец, он не прожил даже года.

– В свое оправдание могу сказать, что мне было семь и я не знал, что если кролика выпустить на улицу, он станет чьей-то добычей, – возразил Джинен. – Кроме того, Джебом – полностью взрослый, и я надеюсь, что в ближайшем времени его никто не съест.

– А ты в этом уверен? – его сестра абсолютно пошло ухмыльнулась, и Джинен сделал мысленную заметку, чтобы позже вымыть свои мозги с мылом. – Потому что я знаю некоторые слухи о гибридах, ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Может, нам нужно волноваться совсем не о нем, а?

– Если ты так и продолжаешь грязно шутить, то делай это не в моем присутствии. Или вообще никогда, – страдальчески ответил Джинен.

– Ну тебе же не пять, Джиронни, – проворковала она, нежно ущипнув его за щеку. Он застонал и оттолкнул ее руку.

– Но иногда мне очень хочется.

– Для меня ты всегда будешь малышом, – заверила она его. – Особенно из-за твоих истерик и прочего.

– А ты уверена, что говоришь не о своем ребенке, а? – засомневался Джинена.

– О, да ладно, Чонджи же просто твоя копия, – фыркнула она. – Каждый раз, когда мама смотрит на него, она думает, что у нас еще раз случайно родился ты.

Джинен захотел оспорить ее слова, но тут его отвлек фальшивый рык Джебома и смех Чонджи, раздающиеся из другой комнаты. Ему не нужно было даже смотреть, чтобы понять, что Джебом, скорее всего, ползал на четвереньках и притворялся, что охотится на Чонджи, пока тот прятался от него. Его сестра мягко и понимающе хмыкнула, и Джинен мотнул головой, пытаясь скрыть смущенную улыбку.

– Он хорошо обращается с детьми, – лениво заметила она, поставив пустую кружку на колени и обхватив ее ладонями.

– Да, он… – начал Джинен, после чего запнулся, задумавшись. – Он хорош во многих вещах.

– Тебе с ним правда повезло, да? – она улыбнулась Джинену, ее глаза стали похожи на полумесяцы. – Чонджи уже от него без ума.

– И именно тебе потом придется отрывать его от него, – ответил Джинен. – А еще я совсем не хочу смотреть на его рев, окей?

– Мы всегда можем забрать Джебома у тебя, если до этого дойдет, – поддразнила его сестра.

После этих слов Джинен напрягся и внезапно вспомнил о предложении Марка, которое тот сделал ему несколько недель назад. Ему было тревожно думать, что он мог расстаться с Джебомом. Наверное, это было связано с тем, что хозяева становились очень зависимыми от своих питомцев, и пусть Джинен не хотел оказываться в такой ситуации, он точно так же не хотел, чтобы Джебом исчезал из его жизни.

– Ни в коем случае, – выдохнул он, отмахнувшись от таких мыслей. Он встал, чтобы забрать у нее кружку и поставить ее в раковину. – Ты и твой выводок сведут его с ума к концу недели.

Он развернулся к ней спиной, но все равно чувствовал, как она смотрела на него.

– Не думаю, что он будет против, если честно, – усмехнулась она громким голосом, чтобы Джинен услышал ее даже сквозь шум воды, пока мыл кружки. – Особенно учитывая то, как он на тебя смотрит.

Джинен замер, перестав оттирать особо въевшееся пятно от шоколада со дна кружки.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Она посмотрела на него, будто до сих пор не понимала, как он мог быть настолько глупым. Хотя ее лицо было таким в семидесяти процентах случаев, начиная с его двенадцатилетнего возраста, когда он начал запираться в своей комнате и ныть о неприкосновенности частной жизни.

– Джинен, он не переставал сверлить меня взглядом, пока я не сказала, что я твоя сестра, – медленно произнесла она. – И я почти уверена, что мой муж смотрит так на всех моих бывших на фейсбуке.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее, но она только беспомощно пожала плечами и заправила прядь волос за ухо.

– Он просто подумал, что какой-то незнакомец ворвался в наш дом, – заверил он ее, поставив кружку на полку, чтобы та высохла. – И я очень сомневаюсь, что у него хватило ума подумать, что ты не какой-нибудь вор или типа того.

– Эй, если ты мне не веришь, то ладно, пусть будет по-твоему, – она пораженно взмахнула руками с наманикюренными пальцами. – Но не говори, что я не предупреждала тебя, когда ты будешь замужем за ним уже как три года.

– Это сумасшествие, – возразил Джинен. – Ты – сумасшедшая.

– Я поверю тебе только тогда, когда ты перестанешь смотреть на него такими влюбленными глазами, – почти пропела она, после чего сделала руками сердечко, будто пытаясь позлить его. И учитывая, как Джинена начало передергивать, это сработало. – Ведь я знаю, что тебе нравятся парни, которые хорошо ладят с детьми, так что не думаю, что у тебя есть путь назад.

Джинен расстроенно хмыкнул и открыл холодильник, пытаясь найти молоко. Джебом с Чонджи наверняка устали, и если он пока не мог накормить их мягким печеньем, им должно было хватить и этого. А его сестре точно не нужна была добавка, особенно после того, как она так обращалась с ним. Тем более, что она могла взять все себе сама.

Он поставил на поднос два стакана с молоком и старательно игнорировал свою сестру, выходя из кухни. И несмотря на ее реальный возраст, она захихикала и пнула его ногой, заставив споткнуться и почти упасть.

– Это так мило, что ты думаешь, что прав, но нуна всегда знает лучше, – как всегда нахально произнесла она. – Я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что здесь никто никого не осуждает, и я готова принять тебя со всеми твоими извращениями.

– Я тебя так ненавижу, – ответил Джинен спокойным голосом.

Ее глаза весело заблестели.

– Сколько угодно, если ты обещаешь пригласить меня на свадьбу, хорошо?

Этим же вечером он получил несколько гневных телефонных звонков от своей матери и другой сестры, что, без сомнения, являлось следствием отчета о его несуществующей будущей свадьбе. И худшей частью всего этого было не то, что его средняя сестра забросала его просьбами скинуть ее фотографии Джебома, потому что боже Джебом такой горячий онни практически истекала слюной Джинен. И не то, что его мать всхлипывала в трубку и говорила о том, что не хочет больше ничего слышать о нем, и о том, почему она последней узнала о его любовной связи с гибридом, и о том, как он мог, ведь Джиронни, я ведь растила тебя не для того, чтобы ты уподобился греху до свадьбы!

Нет, самой ужасной и мучительной вишенкой на торте стал тот момент, когда его мать переделала телефон его отцу, и их разговор начался с неловких привет – здравствуй – как ты – прости за свою маму – все нормально, она просто – кстати, а ты используешь презервативы – подожди, что?

– Послушай меня, Джинен, – спокойно начал его отец, что разительно отличалось от того, как у Джинена быстро билось сердце. Его семья всегда плохо влияла на его психическое здоровье или кровяное давление, а ведь ему было всего двадцать четыре. – Я знаю, что ты у меня умный мальчик, и ты проверишься перед тем, как начнется гон, но использовать защиту все равно очень важно. Ведь ты никогда не знаешь, когда она может тебе понадобиться.

Джинен несчастно застонал. Джебом, который сейчас, слава всем богам, спал и ничего не слышал, засопел и уткнулся носом ему в затылок. Сейчас, когда его хвост был под одеялом, а макушка – вне поля зрения Джинена, он выглядел почти как человек. За исключением одного – он им не был. Совсем.

– Мы не будем об этом говорить, – прошептал Джинен.

– Я тебе доверяю, Джинен-а, – проговорил его отец, и в другие разы тот был бы тронут, если бы – нет, совсем нет – он не собирался выслушивать еще один разговор о сексе, особенно когда ему не хотелось слышать даже первый.

Он повесил трубку и повернулся на бок, заглушив свой яростный крик подушкой. Позади него все еще блаженно храпел Джебом, все так же почти лежа на Джинене как душащее одеяло. Когда-нибудь они обязательно поговорят о личном пространстве и границах в спальне, но сейчас Джинен был слишком травмирован, чтобы думать о таком.

Он правда, правда ненавидел звонки от своих родителей.

– Я слышал, что на прошлой неделе у тебя был нервный срыв из-за Джебома, – начал Бэмбэм. Была суббота, и они решили встретиться в парке. Джебом, Марк и Джексон играли в мяч с кучкой старшеклассников. По крайней мере Джинен так думал, видя быстро носящиеся пятна на дальнем расстоянии. 

Бэмбэм, якобы, решил посидеть в тени, но на самом деле он делал это только для того, чтобы потерроризировать Джинена.

– Он грязный лжец, – ответил Джинен, не отрывая глаз от книги, которую читал. Он заворчал, когда Бэмбэм отпихнул его руки, чтобы улечься головой ему на колени. По своей природе он вел себя, будто жаждал прикосновений половину всего отведенного ему времени, но когда он был рядом с незнакомыми людьми – нунами, особенно – то притворялся, что был слишком крутым, чтобы выражать свою привязанность. По-видимому, осуждение маленьких мальчиков не заслуживало этого. Марку следовало поговорить с Бэмбэмом вместо того, чтобы позволять своим гибридам бродить где-то с несформировавшимся пониманием о социальных обычаях. 

– О, нет, это из-за твоей сестры, – добавил Бэмбэм, ухмыльнувшись. 

– И она такая же, – Джинен сузил глаза и опустил книгу, чтобы подозрительно посмотреть на него. – Так, стоп. А о какой конкретно ты говоришь?

Бэмбэм проигнорировал его и просто рассмеялся.

– Я просто подумал, что ты можешь распсиховаться и без участия Джебома, – ответил он, его наглость граничила с неуважением. Это было еще одной вещью, о которой Марку следовало поговорить с ним. Долбаный Джексон. – А еще это веселее, чем любой ситком или дорама.

Джинен отвесил ему подзатыльник и почти не почувствовал вины, когда Бэмбэм болезненно заскулил.

– Разве ты не должен называть его хеном?

– У меня хозяин появился раньше, так что, технически, я старше, – похвастался Бэмбэм, его уши немного дернулись. Джинен бездумно гладил его между ними, иногда оттягивая крашенные пряди. Бэмбэм разозлится на него за это позже, когда пройдет мимо зеркала, но сейчас он полностью погрузился в это, растаяв.

Вдалеке от них Джебом, казалось, напрягся, услышав довольное мурлыканье Бэмбэма. Он повернулся и уставился на них нечитаемым взглядом.

– Вот почему он и не любит связываться с тобой, – выдохнул Джинен, цокнув языком.

– Неа, это потому что он чувствует от меня угрозу, – ответил Бэмбэм, придвинувшись ближе и толкнувшись в его руку головой, молчаливо приказывая продолжай гладить меня, человек. Он указал на Джебома большим пальцем, подвигав бровями, когда его неуверенный взгляд превратился в свирепый. – Он просто ревнует, потому что ты находишься рядом со мной.

– Забавно, что ты об этом говоришь, – хрипло произнес Джинен, потому что Бэмбэм был слишком близко, особенно когда уселся ему на колени. Он делал так с тех пор, как был котенком, но теперь это перестало быть милым, потому что он начал стремительно расти. – Ну-ка, брысь. Ты что, опять набрал вес?

– От тебя такое звучит неубедительно, потому что ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас выблюешь комок шерсти, – ответил Бэмбэм, после чего вонзил ногти Джинену в бедро. Тот выпучил глаза от боли и скривился. – Улыбаемся и машем, хен!

Джинен беспомощно подчинился, и на мгновение Джебом замялся, не зная, нужно ли ему было заткнуть подальше свое раздражение или пойти к Джинену. После этого он вскрикнул от боли, когда Джексон попал ему по спину футбольным мячом.

– Не отвлекайся от игры, чувак, – выкрикнул он. Джебом кинулся за ним, а Джинен предпочел закрыть глаза на перспективу скорой драки.

– Вот видишь? – очень взволнованно спросил Бэмбэм. – Я гений.

– Ты бредишь, вот что, – проинформировал его Джинен. Он вернулся к чтению и решил сосредоточиться только на нем, чтобы не попасть в еще одну недобросовестную схему Бэмбэма.

– Гений, – продолжил настаивать тот.

В конце концов Марк исключил Джексона с Джебомом из игры за непослушание. Джексон надулся и начал носиться по парку, пытаясь избавиться от досады, а Джебом пошел под дерево и уселся между Джиненом и Бэмбэмом, оттолкнув последнего и устроившись на Джинене как на человеческой подушке.

– Это несправедливо, – взвизгнул Бэмбэм. – Я сюда первый пришел!

– Иди надоедай своему человеку, а не моему, – отрезал Джебом. Он говорил это спокойным голосом, даже когда осматривал свои ногти, а после оттолкнул руки Бэмбэма.

– Да и плевать, – ответил тот, усмехнувшись, а после встал. – Я всегда знаю, когда не нужен, я умею читать настроение.

– Пока, Бэмбэм, – произнес Джинен, рассеянно переворачивая страницу.

Он не заметил, как Джебом триумфально ухмыльнулся Бэмбэму, но точно слышал, как тот недовольно хмыкнул. Джебом обхватил пояс Джинена хвостом, не туго, но одновременно с этим будто защищая его. Джинен в ответ положил ладонь ему на бедро и начал поглаживать, даже несмотря на то, что от тепла его тела становилось очень жарко. Джебом вздохнул, а после мягко замурлыкал, одновременно с этим прижавшись к Джинену поближе и уткнувшись носом ему в щеку.

– Отвратительно, – резюмировал Бэмбэм, после чего пошел донимать Джексона.

Прогулки с питомцами и встречи с клиентами – как и ожидалось, жизнь продолжалась, только теперь с чуть большим размахом. На самом деле у Джинена была склонность делать из мухи слона, но даже он иногда оговаривался.

Он все еще думал, что гон Джебома увеличивался по продолжительности и интенсивности, но старался вытеснить эти мысли работой над многочисленными проектами. Когда же он не пытался успеть сделать оставленную на потом работу в последние минуты, прежде, чем час-пик перестанет быть удобным предлогом, чтобы не быть рядом со своим невозмутимым соседом по квартире, он был занят тем, что пытался придумать, откуда сегодня заказать ужин и как много десертов он сможет скормить Джебому прежде, чем тот поймет (на самом деле его хватало только на два укуса от арахисового макаруна и половину чурроса, потому что Джебом был слабаком, который не переносил сладкое).

– Знаешь, кажется, будто ты откармливаешь его на убой, – удивленно вставил Енджэ, когда Джинен взял его с собой в магазин в нескольких кварталах от станции метро. Руки Джинена ломились от его сумки с ноутбуком и нескольких пакетов с кровяной колбасой и куриным шашлыком. Возможно, еда даже была намного тяжелее всего остального, но Енджэ не хотел об этом думать. – Это ведь правда страшно, что ты так много его кормишь.

– Ты просто смотришь слишком много дорам, – ответил Джинен. Пакет завалился в сторону, и он подтолкнул его ногой и вздохнул. – Я просто забочусь о нем, вот и все.

– Ага, но только твоя забота, в итоге, может убить его, – осторожно добавил Енджэ. – Кстати, а сколько лет твоему коту?

Енджэ все еще ошибочно полагал, что Джебом был обычным домашним котом, а не настоящим гибридом, который, так или иначе, был на несколько дюймов выше самого Джинена. Енджэ продолжал жаловаться, что Джинену следовало купить мешок кошачьего корма, а не позволять Джебому есть «человеческую» еду, но тот продолжал делать, что делал, не обращая внимания на беспокойство Енджэ о диете Джебома и о том, что она могла привести к ожирению. Иногда слушать это было весело, но иногда – утомительно.

– Не знаю, – Джинен пожал плечами, – может, моего возраста?

Енджэ рассмеялся.

– Как ты вообще это определил?

Никак, потому что составители сертификатов не посчитали нужным написать о возрасте Джебома, ограничивших его полной родословной и огромным списком потенциальных генетических проблем, о которых следовало бы помнить. Джинен думал об этом еще и после того, как они с Енджэ ходили по магазинам. Он продолжил думать об этом, когда проверял электронную почту на предмет счетов и каталогов, и когда боролся с ключами, чтобы открыть дверь, и когда наблюдал за Джебомом, который убрал в сторону овощи на тарелке и атаковал кусок мяса. Он даже не подал вида, когда тот стащил с его тарелки говядину палочками для еды. Джебом только громко вздохнул.

– Хорошо, – начал он, – ну и о какой глупости ты думаешь сейчас?

Вопрос повис между ними как апостроф, и казалось, что Джинен ждал именно этих слов, прежде чем высказать все, что у него накопилось.

– Сколько тебе лет? – выпалил Джинен. – Когда у тебя день рождения? Боже, а что, если он уже прошел? Я самый ужасный человек в мире, я даже не–

Джебом заткнул его, сунув ему в рот кусок моркови. 

– Для начала успокойся, иначе ты подавишься, – спокойно начал он. – Я не хочу объяснять властям, как некомпетентность моего человека убила его.

Джинен тихо и расстроенно хныкнул, но все-таки послушно открыл рот. Джебом – прищурившись – наблюдал за ним, и Джинену показалось, что они поменялись ролями, и теперь он был питомцем.

– На самом деле я старше тебя, поэтому ты должен звать меня хеном, – подразнил Джебом. – Но не думаю, что кто-то будет любезно относиться к этому.

– Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы работать, но все равно ведешь себя как ленивая задница? – возмутился Джинен, нерешительно усмехнувшись, чтобы скрыть подступающую истерику. Он подтянул колени к груди и обнял их руками, а после совсем не удивился, когда Джебом потянулся через стол и схватил его за плечо, чтобы удержать в таком положении.

– Ты достаточно много работаешь, чтобы содержать нас двоих, и даже не пытайся это отрицать, – ответил Джебом и крепко сжал его руку, прежде чем убрать свою. Они на мгновение замолчали, Джебом обдумывал его слова, а Джинен ждал, пока тот все сложит у себя в голове. Тот не любил попусту тратить слова, предпочитая конфронтацию запутанному методу Джинена по разрешению конфликтов, и это было таким же признаком искренности, как и тот факт, что ему было достаточно комфортно, чтобы не чувствовать себя так, будто Джинен заткнет его, как только они будут близки к настоящей ссоре.

– Тебя правда волнует, что мы могли пропустить мой день рождения, или ты просто расстроен, что мы могли пропустить потенциальную вечеринку? 

Взгляд Джебома был острым и пронзительным, и Джинен ощутил себя водой – такой же податливой и без единого следа былого мужества.

– Я вообще ничего о тебе не знаю, – признался он.

Джебом закатил глаза, а после потянулся, чтобы шлепнуть его. Джинен вздрогнул, ожидая, что он ударил его по голове или, возможно, по лбу, но Джебом прикоснулся пальцами к его щеке. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на его почти влюбленное выражение лица.

– Это так глупо, – произнес Джебом. Он все еще не убрал свою руку. – Мы знаем друг друга всего несколько месяцев, и это нормально. У нас еще куча времени, чтобы узнать друг друга получше.

Джинен облизал губы, пытаясь всеми силами вытравить сухость из своего организма. Казалось, этими действиями он вернул Джебома в реальность, потому что он резко убрал руку и сунул ее в карман.

– Да, – ответил Джинен, – ты прав.

Джебом снова посмотрел на него, его лодыжка была совсем близко к лодыжке Джинена под столом. После он переплел их ноги вместе и удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

– Ты хороший хозяин, знаешь, – выдохнул он. За эти несколько недель они прошли большой путь, и голос Джебома не звучал так, будто эти слова приносили ему физическую боль. Джинен был почти тронут, если не брать в расчет, что Джебом – мастер разрушения моментов и неподходящих ответов – добавил кое-что еще. – Просто иногда очень глупый.

Джинен пнул его ногой.

– Спасибо, что испортил момент.

Джебом расстроенно вздохнул и сдвинул его стул ногой, проигнорировав его возмущенный крик.

– Ешь свой сладкий перец, Джинен.

Жить с Джебомом означало не только беззаботные разговоры и размеренные дни. Если проживание с гибридами псов, такими, как Джексон, больше походило на бесконечный бег на беговой дорожке в надежде, что ты не упадешь лицом вниз прежде, чем он успокоится и умрет, то жизнь с гибридом кота означало постоянное обращение с бомбой замедленного действия, когда у тебя почти не осталось времени и имелся врожденный дальтонизм. Иногда Джебом был ходячим беспорядком, разбрасывающим и теряющим абсолютно все мелкие вещи в доме. Иногда же он был ненавязчивым и самым полезным соседом по квартире, о каком Джинен мог только мечтать.

Один шаг вперед, два шага назад. Это было танцем, к которому Джинен еще не успел запомнить хореографию, и сегодня, казалось, был еще один плохой день. Джебом был более хорошим танцором, чем он, и в лучших случаях он отказывался разговаривать с Джиненом во время своих циклов, а в худших – срывал на нем свою злость.

– Убирайся.

Джинен поднял взгляд от носков, которые держал в руках, а после кинул их в кучу одежды на полу. Джебом стоял у двери, с хмурым лицом и напряженными плечами. Когда он схватил Джинена за руку, то вздрогнул, потому что его кожа была обжигающе горячей. С самого утра он был в странном настроении, отвечал односложными предложениями, раздраженно хмыкал и хмурился. Джинен задался вопросом, было ли это то самое время месяца, но взглянув на свежие простыни и почувствовав прохладный воздух от кондиционера, он подумал, что ему правда было все равно.

– Пни меня, если я буду спать больше двух часов, – все, что Джинен мог сказать, прежде чем упасть на кровать и закрыть глаза, не обратив внимания на агрессивные протесты Джебома. Порыв холодного воздуха и утешительная прохлада одеяла заглушили его напряженные предупреждения, и Джинен забыл о его складке между бровями и о том, как у него напрягалась челюсть, когда уже был на грани между сном и реальностью.

Оглядываясь назад, ему на самом деле следовало слушать Джебома больше. Он проснулся, обхватил свое одеяло ногами, а Джебом обнимал его сзади – жар окружал его с двух сторон. Тот продолжал беспокойно мычать во сне, и Джинену захотелось потянуться и погладить его по голове, чтобы успокоить, но стояк Джебома заставил его застыть на месте.

Ну. Он сглотнул новый ком в горле. Это было по-новому.

Очень долгое время он ошибочно полагал, что течки и гоны, о которых его дразнили практически все люди в его окружении, на самом дели не существовали. И Джинен погрузился в безопасные воды отрицания, посчитав, что то особое «состояние» Джебома каждый месяц было связано с его иммунной системой, а не с его репродуктивными органами. И очень трудно было возвращаться обратно на более безопасную территорию, когда Джебом настойчиво прижимался своим членом к заднице Джинена и неосознанно терся о нее во сне.

Его собственный член предательски дернулся от интереса, даже когда в его голове завертелась мысль о боже мой у меня стоит на моего питомца Я САМЫЙ ПЛОХОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК В МИРЕ. Ни один из пунктов в Руководстве По Уходу За Домашними Животными никогда бы не смог подготовить его к этому. И, опять же, такого свода правил даже не существовало, поэтому он был слеп с самого-самого первого дня.

Он попытался думать об очень не возбуждающих вещах. О телефонном разговоре со своим отцом. О Чонджи который разлил молоко на его только что вычищенный ковер. О Джексоне.

А после замер, когда Джебом обхватил хвостом его колено, будто почувствовав его панику. После он прижался ближе, потерся носом о его ухо, будто услышал запах, который призвал к делу его инстинкты, и Джинен начал молиться кому угодно, чтобы Джебом не почувствовал его страх и возбуждение как гребаный хищник.

– Джебом, – тихо позвал его Джинен, толкнув, чтобы он проснулся. Джебом моргнул и смущенно шмыгнул, прежде чем вновь закрыть глаза и вернуться в сонный режим.

Джинен начал душить его подушкой, наслаждаясь его болезненным мычанием.

– Джебом, – прошипел Джинен, отбросив в сторону деликатность. – У тебя начался гон?

Тот вскрикнул и с нечеловеческой скоростью спрыгнул с кровати. Он почти залез под кровать и отчаянно попытался спрятаться там. На мгновение он задрожал – от гнева? Или обиды? – и несчастно остался сидеть там, пока Джинен не выдержал всего этого напряжения и не предложил ему оставшееся одеяло.

– Хорошо, – заявил Джинен, смирившись с безрассудным мужеством и с тем, что им, скорее всего, придется находится в одной комнате одновременно. – Думаю, нам нужно поговорить об этом.

– Нет, не нужно, – ответил Джебом, и Джинен почувствовал, что тот, возможно, ощущал себя униженным. – Пожалуйста, уйди, и мы сможем и дальше игнорировать это каждый месяц.

– Это ущемляет меня даже больше, чем тебя, так что я все еще считаю, что мы должны, – продолжил настаивать Джинен. Он сел и свесился с кровати, пытаясь взглянуть на Джебома. Его глаза блестели в тусклом свете, и Джинен продолжил смотреть, пока не смог справиться с кровью, прилившей к его голове. – Я ведь даже не знаю, хорошо ли я тебя кормлю и пою, а еще, о боже, ты вообще в курсе, сколько простыней ты испортил за все эти месяцы?

– Ты самый худший хозяин в мире, – пробормотал Джебом. Каркас кровати слегка задрожал, и Джинен схватился за край матраса, чтобы не упасть. 

– Черт, я знаю, – застонал Джинен, неохотно отступив, и вновь лег на спину. Он посмотрел в потолок. – Я не дал тебе вообще ничего.

Дрожь прекратилась, но мрачные волны, которые все еще распространялись из-под кровати – нет. Джинен практически чувствовал, как в голове у Джебома вращались шестеренки, почти так же быстро, как метались мысли в голове у него самого.

– Вот блять, – уныло застонал Джебом. – И о чем ты думаешь сейчас?

Об эскорт-услугах. О покупке секс-контроля для животных. О полном списке сайтов для знакомств для гибридов. Но Джинен не был готов вступить в эту часть разговора, поэтому он решил начать с чего-то небольшого, более реалистичного и менее губительного для своего кошелька.

– Я могу одолжить тебе какие-нибудь игрушки, если хочешь? – пробормотал Джинен, пытаясь разгладить простыни, даже несмотря на то, что сам продолжал цепляться за них и комкать. Он уже начал вспоминать, где хранилась его студенческая заначка, ведь тогда у него были темные дни, когда хватало времени лишь на рассеянную дрочку в душе. – Или… Или… Я сам мог помочь тебе?

На мгновение Джебом напряженно застыл. Что-то неприятно свернулось в животе у Джинена, от Джебома же исходила атмосфера напряжения и разочарования. Это не самая умная вещь, которую он когда-либо говорил, и тот точно ненавидел его сейчас, потому что он предложил это. Какого черта. Только потому что он был хозяином Джебома, не значило, что тот хотел делать с ним что угодно. Он был не таким.

Джинен попытался разрушить депрессивный ход своих мыслей, рвано рассмеявшись.

– Или я мог бы просто уйти, потому что это был бы наименее смущающий для тебя вариант, верно?

Из-под кровати послышалось шуршание, будто Джебом хотел поменять позу, но ему не хватало места. Джинен подумал, что, возможно, тот чувствовал, как он все еще сидел на кровати. И, возможно, он никогда больше не захочет к нему подходить.

– Мне ничего не нужно, – наконец произнес Джебом. Его голос был низким, предупреждающим, но в то же время в нем ощущалась мольба. – И мне точно не нужна твоя ебаная жалость.

Джинен открыл рот и захотел возразить, но из него не вырвалось ни слова, когда он услышал рваный вздох Джебома. Он был напряженным и дрожащим, будто он хотел заплакать. Джинен замолчал, онемев. 

– Просто, – начал Джебом уставшим, поникшим голосом, – просто оставь меня одного, Джинен.

Джексон не переставал смеяться с того момента, как Джинен постучался в двери к Марку и не начал беспомощно умолять помочь ему и эмоционально поддержать. Его смех немного затихал, как только он выходил из комнаты, но как только он видел Джинена, у него снова начинался приступ, который действовал на нервы каждому, даже Марку.

– Джексон, успокойся, – вздохнул тот, покачав головой. Он передал Джинену банку содовой, а после легко треснул Джексона кулаком по голове. – Я ведь не рассказываю Джинену о твоей течке, верно?

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – ответили Джексон с Джиненом в унисон, внезапно объединившись перед лицом общей угрозы. Со своего места на диване Бэмбэм яростно запротестовал.

– Эй, никаких разговоров о течке Джексон-хена рядом с несовершеннолетними, – пожаловался он, коротко посмотрев на них из-под своих 3д-очков. – Или вам не хватает того, что мне приходится испытывать эту моральную травму каждый месяц?

– Я припомню тебе это, когда у тебя она тоже начнется, паршивец, – пробормотал Джексон, воинственно скрестив руки на груди.

– Этого не произойдет, пока я сам не смогу с этим справиться, – рявкнул Бэмбэм. Он более чем агрессивно нажал на тачскрин стилусом, явно вымещая на нем свое недовольство, о причинах которого Джинен никогда бы не хотел узнать.

– А мы можем, пожалуйста, сфокусироваться на насущных проблемах? – прервал их Джинен, пока Джексон с Бэмбэмом не начали вырывать друг другу хвосты и уши. – У моего гибрида начался гон, а я совсем не знаю что, черт возьми, что мне делать.

Ну, это было не совсем верно. Сначала он в панике позвонил Югему, и тот совершенно не помог ему своим потрясающим советом, который он слово в слово передал Марку:

– Трахни его, пока он в таком состоянии. Или позволь ему трахнуть себя. Без разницы. По крайней мере ты наконец-то немного повеселишься со времен института, верно?

Тот не выглядел так, будто поверил ему.

– Ну, – начал он, – когда гибрид и его человек очень сильно любят друг друга–

Черт, так все стало намного хуже. Джинен потянулся, чтобы закрыть уши или вырвать свой мозг по кусочкам. Что угодно, лишь бы сработало.

Смех Марка звенел у него в голове, и внезапно Джинен понял, что на то, что Бэмбэм стал таким извращенцем, повлиял совсем не Джексон, а Марк.

– Я серьезно, хен!

– А ты думаешь, я – нет? – удивленно спросил Марк. Он приблизился к Джексону и собственнически положил ладонь ему на бедро, что на мгновение заставило Джинена пожалеть, что он вообще решил пойти к нему с этим. – Разве я не прав, Джексон?

– Марк всегда помогает мне с этим, да, – ответил тот, немного поникнув от этого признания. Он даже перестал махать хвостом, будто раскрытие этой информации перед Джиненом выкачивало из него жизненные силы. – У меня очень тяжело это проходит.

– Я не буду использовать Джебома для удовлетворения своих сексуальных потребностей, – ответил Джинен, угрюмо посмотрев на них всех.

Джексон посмотрел на Бэмбэма, который посмотрел на Марка, который снова посмотрел на Джексона.

– Ну, технически, ему это нужно сильнее, чем тебе, – ответил Джексон после их странного телепатического момента. Джинен смутно подумал, возможно ли у них такое с Джебомом в будущем.

– И все станет немного больнее, если ты ему не поможешь, – добавил Марк, хрустнув костяшками.

– Кроме этого, он, наверное, просто спустит в штаны от предложения, образно или нет, – кивнул Бэмбэм. – Просто он слишком подавлен, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть то, что сохнет по тебе как в последний раз.

Джинен спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он не знал, плакать ему или краснеть от смущения, но ему казалось, что от их слов он мог сделать и то, и то.

– Я не думаю, что вы все понимаете серьезность ситуации.

– А я не понимаю, почему Джебом просто не попросит тебя себя потрахать, – раздраженно выдохнул Джексон.

– Это бы повлекло за собой просьбу, хен, – ответил Бэмбэм. – И мне кажется, он еще не справился со всеми своими проблемами, чтобы сделать первый шаг.

Джексон прищурился и наконец-таки задал законно обоснованный вопрос.

– Почему коты такие тупые?

– Я не знаю ничего о том, почему Джебом себя так ведет, – начал Марк, – но я думаю, что здесь есть еще один важный вопрос: что ты к нему чувствуешь, Джинен-а?

Он думал над этим вопросом до конца цикла Джебома. Он не подслушивал у двери, но ему казалось, он слышал его почти болезненные выдохи после разрядки даже сквозь стены, и единственным словом, которое вырывалось из него, было имя Джинена.

Он не знал, слышал ли его Джебом. И делал ли он это случайно. Если гон имел схожие черты с течками, то, возможно, Джебому просто требовалось теплое тело рядом, а его самого ломало от слишком болезненных, напряженных симптомов своего цикла.

– В первые несколько раз ты даже думать ни о чем не можешь, – произнес Джексон, растягивая пальцами дырку на футболке на плече у Джинена. – Мне повезло, что тогда со мной был Марк, а не кто-то другой.

Джинен был рядом с Джебомом на протяжении пяти циклов. Даже шести, если считать и этот. Он не знал, как тот продолжал терпеть это, особенно когда он с легкостью мог нагнуть Джинена над ближайшей горизонтальной поверхностью и удовлетворить себя. Хотя, опять же, Джебом всегда нежно обращался с ним, пусть его слова иногда и звучали жестко. Он никогда не обращался с ним грубо, если не считать того самого первого раза, когда–

Оу. Джинен закусил губу. Что-то щелкнуло у него в голове и встало на место, одновременно с щелчком двери, когда прошло уже несколько часов с первой волны гона Джебома.

Он мониторил вход в спальню и заметил, как дверь немного приоткрылась и оттуда осторожно выглянул Джебом. Он выглядел так, будто боялся Джинена, будто не был уверен, были ли ему все еще здесь рады. От этого у Джинена сжалось сердце.

– Сейчас со мной все нормально, – натянуто произнес Джебом, отступив назад. Это так отличалось от того, как он всегда мог навалиться на Джинена, когда ему только хотелось, и тот закусил губу, чтобы перестать дрожать, а после коротко ему улыбнулся.

– У тебя еще болит что-нибудь?

– Немного, – признался Джебом, – но я выживу.

Джинен раскрыл руки, как делал это каждый раз, когда Чонджи ссорился с кем-то из своих братьев и сестер и больше не мог к кому-либо пойти.

– Хочешь, я тебя обниму?

Джебом посмотрел на него так, будто не знал, какого черта вообще происходило в его голове, и, если честно, Джинен чувствовал то же самое по отношению к самому Джебому.

– Ты это сейчас серьезно? – спросил он.

– Да, – ответил Джинен со все еще разведенными руками, отказываясь смущаться даже под скептическим взглядом Джебома. – Да, серьезно.

У того ушло всего пятнадцать секунд, чтобы сдаться и обнять Джинена, уткнувшись носом в изгиб его шеи. Тот начал поглаживать его по спине и бормотать что-то успокаивающее. После он не смог сдержаться и поцеловал его в лоб, потому что Джебом был слишком милым, и, да к черту все, он просто был в его вкусе, хорошо?

Через мгновение Джебом посмотрел на него, по-совиному моргнув.

– Ты так хорошо пахнешь, – пробормотал он, дернув ушами. Он неуверенно улыбнулся Джинену, и тот ощутил, как по всему его телу разлилось тепло.

– Но ведь ты всегда говорил, что я пахну как дерьмо, – пошутил он, и Джебом сильнее прижал его к себе.

– Нет, – ответил он настойчивым голосом. Джинен мягко и удивленно выдохнул, когда Джебом ткнулся носом в его челюсть. – Ты всегда хорошо пахнешь.

– Ты намного милее, когда у тебя гон, – произнес Джинен, убрав волосы с его лица. Его уши были гладкими и приятными на ощупь, и тот довольно и низко замурлыкал.

– Не милее, – ответил он мягким и немного удивленным голосом, все еще смотря на Джинена. – Просто честнее, вот и все.

Джинен продолжил гладить его, когда Джебом внезапно мотнул головой, сбросив его руку. Он глубоко вздохнул, будто нервничая.

– Прости, что в прошлый раз я так разозлился. Я правда не хотел, чтобы ты уходил. На самом деле мне безумно хочется оставить тебя рядом с собой навсегда, но иногда у тебя совсем нет такта, а я не могу это выносить.

– Мне тоже жаль, – неуклюже выдохнул Джинен – Я не хотел поставить тебя в тупик. Я имею в виду, реально глупо думать, что ты позволил бы мне помочь тебе.

Джебом странно хмыкнул, будто кто-то только что ударил его в живот. В его глазах на мгновение вспыхнуло раздражение, но тотчас же исчезло.

– Боже, – начал он, потерев глаза, – ты даже понятия не имеешь, как сильно я хотел согласиться.

Джинен схватил его за ладони, пока Джебом докрасна не растер себе глаза. Его пальцы были намного тоньше и длиннее, чем у самого Джинена, но, тем не менее, его ладонь так идеально помещалась в его руках.

– Потому что тебе было настолько больно?

– Потому что ты мне настолько нравишься, что все остальное не имеет значения, – признался Джебом, его голос был тихим и шатким. – Ты даже представить себе не можешь.

– О, – выдохнул Джинен, растеряв все слова. Он взглянул на их переплетенные пальцы и сильнее сжал свои. – Думаю, что могу.

Джебом прерывисто и глубоко вдохнул. Между ними был фут расстояния, но он неотрывно следил за губами Джинена.

– Я могу тебя поцеловать? – спросил он. Почти взмолился. Он закусил губу, будто не позволяя надежде вырваться из своей груди, будто он слишком привык к тому, что ему отказывали, и он не позволял себе быть слишком самонадеянным. 

Им нужно будет поговорить об этом в будущем. И, возможно, они поговорят о прошлом доме Джебома тоже. Было ли вероятно, что все это время он был таким же одиноким, как и сам Джинен. А, может, этого никогда не случится. Но прямо сейчас всем, что Джинену только хотелось сделать, было разгладить беспокойную изгиб бровей Джебома, сцеловать всю его тревогу и разгладить все морщины в их отношениях с той нежностью, на которую он только был способен. Так он и сделал.

Губы Джебома были такими же теплыми, как и его руки.

Они уснули в одной кровати, между ними все еще было приличное расстояние, пусть у них и случился значительный прогресс в отношениях. Единственным, что их связывало, была ладонь Джебома у Джинена на локте, широкая и нежная на ощупь. От этого по его руке распространялось тепло, что делало ее такой же чувствительной, как и задняя часть его колена, когда Джебом случайно задел ее хвостом.

В теории, Джинен планировал поговорить с ним утром, желательно, за завтраком. Потому что Джебом был менее подвержен срывам, когда в одной его руке была еда, а в другой – стакан диетического молока. А еще после Джинен планировал помыть вместе с ним посуду тем самым мучительно ванильным и слащавым способом, как обычно это делали парочки во время медового месяца. В душе Джинен был романтик, и пусть Югем пойдет нахер, если думает, что все его идеи были такими сопливыми. Они бы постоянно обнимались, и пусть это уже стало частью их повседневной рутины, именно поэтому это было так легко представить.

Но всего его планы растворились, когда, через несколько часов, он понял, что гон Джебома прошел не до конца.

Джебом подавил все его протесты, внезапно нависнув сверху, будто поймав его в ловушку. Он грубо сжал бока Джинена, а после быстро начал срывать с них обоих одежду, отчаянно зарычав, когда пижамные штаны Джинена запутались в его коленях.

– На тебе слишком много долбанной одежды, – выругался он, дернув за пояс на собственных штанах.

Ответ Джинена потерялся где-то, когда Джебом стянул с себя футболку, а после отбросил куда-то свои шорты с таким изяществом, о котором Джинену можно было только мечтать. Он подавился собственным выдохом. Он и раньше видел Джебома в разных стадиях наготы, но сейчас это было по-другому, так подавляюще. Он не мог дышать.

– Джинен, – произнес Джебом, горячо и дразняще проведя языком по его челюсти. – Перестань думать.

Тот не подчинился, потому что это означало бы, что ему нужно будет забыть о всех созвездиях родинок и веснушек на теле Джебома. Или о том, как он водил языком по его коже. Его рот оставил длинный и влажный след, и Джинен подумал, мог ли Джебом услышать стук его сердца, когда схватил его за запястье и оставил на нем большой засос.

– Я думал, что у тебя не должно было остаться сил, – слабо начал Джинен. Он облизал губы, в горле пересохло от нервов, и Джебом проследил за этим движением прищуренным взглядом.

– Так и есть, – прорычал он, а после наклонился, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Джинена. – Просто ты чертовски сводишь меня с ума, ты и твой запах.

Джинен хотел запротестовать, но Джебом заткнул его, влажно поцеловав, задел зубами его язык, поддразнив. Джинен царапнул его за шею, а после вцепился в волосы на затылке и потянул за них, когда Джебом укусил его за нижнюю губу. Он ожидал, что все будет более жестким и грубым из-за гона, но ничего такого не произошло.

Вместо этого Джебом пожирал его глазами, его зрачки расширились, когда он нежно погладил Джинена по щеке. Тот нахмурился и тряхнул головой, чтобы убрать челку с глаз, и Джебом фыркнул, отчего Джинену захотелось рассмеяться. Напряженный узел у него в животе ослаб.

– Ты целуешься как пятнадцатилетний, – признался он, внезапно обрадовавшись, что у них с Джебомом еще были вещи, над которыми стоило бы поработать. От этого он почувствовал себя более уверенным в себе.

– Я и чувствую себя как пятнадцатилетний, – выдохнул Джебом. – Из-за гормонов и прочего.

Он положил одну руку ему на спину, а другой обхватил собственный член, будто не знал, к чему именно ему стоило прикасаться. Будто ему до сих пор было немного страшно. Джинен потянулся и осторожно взялся за его костяшки пальцами, ободренный тем, как Джебом слабо выдохнул.

– Не думай об этом, – прошептал Джинен, повторив его слова. – Просто не думай ни о чем, хорошо?

– Только не жалуйся, что я тебя не предупреждал, – ответил Джебом, странно улыбнувшись ему.

Он пошарил рядом с Джиненом и нашел бутылку лосьона, что, конечно же, было плохой альтернативой, но у них не было роскоши выбора, так что это было приемлемо. Джинен нетерпеливо развел ноги и прислонился к спинке кровати, наблюдая, как Джебом смазывал собственный член, пока толкался в него пальцами. Затем он наклонился над его пахом, оставив влажный след от лосьона на его колене, и Джинен бы улыбнулся ему, если бы… если–

Джебом пошло ухмыльнулся, а после провел языком между его ягодиц. Джинен выдохнул его имя, чувствуя себя выпотрошенным. Он напрягся, чтобы услышать собственное сердцебиение, дыхание, хлюпающие и непристойные звуки того, как Джебом вылизывал его, и не услышал ничего, совсем ничего.

Ну, подумал он, нехотя усмехнувшись, те слухи о том, что язык походит на наждачную бумагу, абсолютное вранье. 

– Я бы очень обиделся, если бы не знал, что твой мозг работает охереть как странно, – произнес Джебом, облизнув уголки губ. – Ну и как тебе мое владение языком?

– Как наждак, – радостно ответил Джинен.

Джебом удивленно посмотрел на него, но после все-таки улыбнулся.

– Да пошел ты, – проворчал он, а после укусил Джинена за бедро в отместку. – Мой язык походит на бархат.

– Ага, конечно, да все равно, он может быть и как шелк для того, что мне нужно, – прохрипел Джинен, а после взял Джебома за волосы и подтолкнул обратно. – Боже, блять, сделай это опять.

То, что Джинен все еще мог говорить, было показателем его выносливости, ведь Джебом практически заставил его кончить от своего языка, пока тот мог только бессознательно хныкать и стонать. Джебом иногда прикрывал глаза, растягивая его пальцами, потому что Джинен настолько сильно сжимался вокруг него.

Он все еще был слишком осторожным, слишком сдержанным. Джинен обхватил его за челюсть и потянул наверх, проигнорировав его возмущенный выдох.

– Ты, – начал Джинен, выдыхая ему в губы, – такой, – теперь поцелуй, – охуенно, – закушенный стон, – медленный.

Это было его единственным предупреждением, прежде чем он перелез Джебому на колени и опустился на его член.

Внутри все горело, но все все-таки было не так плохо, как в его самый первый раз с университетским другом на заднем сиденье машины. В этот раз у него была хоть какая-то подготовка, поэтому он с облегчением почувствовал, как расслаблялись напряженные мышцы его спины, когда Джебом водил ладонями по ней, его рукам, пояснице, бедрам.

– Черт, – прошептал Джебом и закрыл глаза, когда Джинен на пробу двинул бедрами. – Ты точно убьешь меня.

Джинен очень сильно сомневался, потому что это не Джебома сейчас растягивал большой член, если что, но из-за напряженного голоса он поверил ему. Когда он был с Джебомом, он будто медленно горел, искры вспыхивали и распространялись внутри него, пока он перестал понимать, где заканчивалось его тело и начиналось тело Джебома. Его кожа и кости плавились, когда тот встречал каждое его движение на полпути, увеличив темп, когда у Джинена начали дрожать бедра. 

Он прижался щекой к его ушам, чувствуя, как они напрягались от каждого незначительного стона. Он сжал свой член и обнял Джебома за плечи, перестав внятно мыслить от почти бессмысленного желания кончить. Но даже сквозь дымку наслаждения он чувствовал, как Джебом обхватил хвостом его руку на члене, он все еще слышал его, будто его голос был светом в тумане.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул Джебом горловым голосом, ломанным и шатким, как стаккато, сильнее двигая бедрами и с каждым толчком вырывая из Джинена все больше криков. – Люблю, люблю, люблю, чертовски обожаю всего тебя, Джинен-а.

Боже, влюбленно подумал тот, сжавшись вокруг члена Джебома, кончая, меня больше нет, мне конец.

– Люблю тебя тоже, – прошептал он в ответ, и этого хватило Джебому, чтобы упасть за край.

Остаток выходных Джинен провел, лежа на диване или прижавшись спиной к стене, или на коленях, отсасывая Джебому в душе, и необязательно в таком порядке. Джебом же, возможно, провел точно столько же времени на четвереньках, а после – прижавшись спиной к груди Джинена, окутанный теплом. В понедельник тот позвонил на работу и взял больничный, а после позволил Джебому нагнуть себя над кухонным столом, крепко обхватив его член ладонью и оставляя укусы на его затылке, шее и вообще везде.

Большую часть времени он был как в тумане, и даже несмотря на то, что гон Джебома ослаб, а цикл почти подходил к концу, тот все равно не выпустил его из квартиры до вторника. Когда же он уселся на стул напротив Югема и Марка, когда они втроем выбрались поужинать, Югем практически разлил все свое вино себе на колени.

– О боже мой, на тебя что, напало животное? – потребовал он объяснений. Марк просто посмеялся, не прикоснувшись к собственному напитку. Парочка за столом рядом с беспокойством посмотрела на них, но Джинен только ярко улыбнулся им.

– Это ты мне скажи, – весело ответил он, положив на колени сумку с ноутбуком. Он дождался, пока Югем опять возьмет в руки бокал, а после продолжил. – Но если учитывать, что твои больше походят на зверство, то. Нет.

Казалось, на лице Югема промелькнула тысяча эмоций, прежде чем он скривился и уже насовсем отставил свое вино.

– Какой ты мерзкий, – ответил он. – И, знаешь, есть такие вещи, о которых я совсем не хочу знать, хен.

Джинен украл его бокал и сделал победный глоток.

– Я просто последовал твоему совету! – запротестовал он наполовину серьезным голосом. Он позвал официанта, чтобы ему принесли меню, а после спрятался за ним, чтобы заглушить собственный смех.

– Ясно, – скривился Марк, но все равно выглядел гордым. – Ну так и что, нам нужно заказать тебе торт, чтобы отпраздновать?

Югем подавился, но Джинен не позволил этому уничтожить его потрясающее настроение.

– Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты сделаешь это, – произнес Югем. – Потому что какое-то время все думали, что ты женат на своей работе.

– Ты говоришь прямо как Джебом, – пожаловался Джинен. – Никогда не позволю вам познакомиться. Ну, только если тебе будет семьдесят, а я уже буду лежать в гробу.

Югем закусил губу и вытаращил на него глаза.

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, хен, – предупредил он его, внезапно став серьезным. – Гибриды – это ответственность на очень и очень долгое время.

Джинен закатил глаза.

– Я как бы уже очень давно понял это, Югем.

– Да, но это было до того, как я начал думать, что ты реально за него ухватишься. И если бы я знал, что мои слова приведут к этому, я бы сбавил обороты, знаешь.

– То есть ты реально хочешь отговорить меня встречаться с Джебомом?

– Я просто говорю, – начал Югем. – Ты же помнишь тот раз, когда ты работал в университете, а потом случайно, хотя на самом деле специально, переспал со своим помощником и–

– Ладно, давайте не будем говорить о том, как Джинену не удалось стать научным руководителем, – произнес Марк, не дав Югему вставить еще несколько нелицеприятных комментариев, а Джинену – вылить ему на голову воду. – Думаю, мы сможем обсудить это лет через десять, спасибо большое.

Джинен пожал плечами и позволил Марку отвлечь себя историей о Джексоне, пожарном гидранте и полицейском. Несмотря на его беззаботный тон Джинен чувствовал, что вся эта ситуация беспокоила его намного сильнее, чем Югема.

Они начали обсуждать работу, после – университетских друзей, а затем Джинен попросил принести им послеобеденные напитки и засобирался домой. Югем назвал их скучными и поцокал языком, а Марк просто оценивающе посмотрел на него.

Джинен почувствовал, будто его разоблачили. Взгляд Марка не был таким же головокружительным, как темные любопытные глаза Джебома, когда тот выискивал на его коже болезненные синяки. Это не походило на властный и понимающий взгляд его сестры, будто она была больше Джинена уверена в чувствах Джебома (что, на самом-то деле, так и было). Нет, было похоже, будто Марк пытался сложить в голове все проблемы с того самого первого дня, когда он нашел Джебома и попытался отвести его в такое место, которое тот бы смог назвать домом. Он наблюдал за развитием их отношений, даже если путаница и неуверенности не давали им быть вместе.

– Эй, – начал Марк, его глаза светились в темноте улицы. – Сейчас ты счастлив?

У Джинена сперло дыхание, и он почувствовал, как что-то затрепетало у него в животе, прямо как когда он поцеловал Джебома на прощание несколько часов назад. Он подумал о своей жизни до того, как встретил его, о том, как возвращался в пустую квартиру и до безумия жаждал общения и прикосновений, пусть и не осознавая этого в полной мере. Как он покорился настолько быстро, что больше не мог представить себя тем человеком, каким был полгода назад.

Казалось, Марк нашел ответ на свой вопрос, потому что его взгляд смягчился. А, возможно, просто свет уличных фонарей так падал на его лицо. А, может, все дело было просто в самом Джинене.

– Знаешь, – начал он, улыбаясь так сильно, что слезы могли брызнуть у него из глаз. – Думаю, сейчас – более чем.

Джинен проснулся оттого, что кто-то настойчиво гладил его по спине. На мгновение ему показалось, что он все еще видел сон о сомнительном массажном салоне и зачислении в секретную службу, но после более чем знакомый голос Джебома донесся сквозь дымку, и он проснулся.

– Нет, – застонал Джинен, закрывая глаза. У него в голове все еще было мутно, и он принципиально отказывался прояснить свои мысли. – Я не собираюсь вставать в черт пойми сколько часов, только чтобы поговорить со своей матерью.

Джебом убрал руку, а после улегся на его спину и потерся о его позвоночник, держа за бока. Джинен разочарованно застонал, а после почувствовал, как Джебом улыбался, потирая носом его ухо.

– Она знала, что ты это скажешь, – раздраженно ответил тот, фыркнув. – Вот поэтому она попросила меня поднять твою задницу с постели.

Джинен чувствовал, как Джебом обнимал его ногами, и это очень отвлекало, но он все же посчитал до трех и сфокусировался на своей матери. 

– Ты не посмеешь, – с предостережением выдохнул он.

Он почувствовал, как ресницы Джебома касались его лица, а его легкие поцелуи заставили его задрожать и начать проклинать собственное тело.

– Я боюсь твою мать, а еще мне очень дорога жизнь, – ответил Джебом. – Так что, да. Посмею. Правда, правда посмею.

Прошло всего два года, а Джебом уже стал частью его семьи сильнее, чем сам Джинен. Он надулся и сел, а после потянулся, чтобы шлепнуть Джебома, но, в лучшем случае, это не сработало. Тот успокаивающе поцеловал его в уголок рта, наполовину извиняясь, наполовину обещая. На Джинена это ни разу не подействовало.

– Ты любишь командовать так же, как и мои сестры, – пробормотал он.

– Но разве ты не рад, что я – не они? – спросил Джебом. Он царапнул его бедро и опустился ниже, а Джинен спрятал лицо в подушку, задохнувшись. Джебом продолжал портить момент, все еще продолжая говорить о его семье, боже. – Кстати, о сестрах. Они попросили меня посидеть с детьми в пятницу. Не хочешь присоединиться?

– Я постараюсь найти какой-нибудь проект, чтобы не ввязываться в это, – ответил Джинен, мысленно попрощавшись с быстрым утренним перепихоном, потому что у него пропадала эрекция от любых мыслей о его сестрах, которые все еще невинно считали, что Джебом был просто питомцем, с которым можно было поиграть. Ну или, на крайний случай, разыскиваемый преступником, просто с меньшим количеством одежды и попыток спрятаться.

– Но, Джиронни, – подразнил его Джебом, – они уже начали думать, что я их дядя, а не ты.

Джинен фыркнул.

– Из-за хвоста и прочего? – скептично спросил он, указав на хвост, которым Джебом лениво покачивал в воздухе.

– Из-за хвоста и прочего, – подтвердил он. Его хватило только на пять секунд, прежде чем он сломался и свернулся калачиком на кровати, пытаясь справиться со смехом. Джинен только закатил глаза, а после сел на кровати, пихнув Джебома в плечо.

– Ты такой дорк, – произнес он. Неимоверно раздражающий дорк с безумно умелыми руками и идеальным остальным, начиная от улыбки и заканчивая ступнями. Он вытащил из-под Джебома одеяло и завернулся в него, чтобы не замерзнуть, пока он наконец-то не дождется милости от водонагревателя. 

– Я знаю, – ответил Джебом, а потом нежно шлепнул Джинена по заднице. – А теперь иди в душ, пока мне не захотелось пойти вместе с тобой.

Джинен фыркнул, и ему все же удалось устоять на ногах, когда он вставал с постели. Из-за одеяла ему было трудно сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство, но из-за прищуренного и оценивающего взгляда Джебома ему необходимо было прикрыть все части тела, какие только было возможно.

– Пошляк.

Джебом согласно хмыкнул, а после потянул Джинена на себя, обхватив его хвостом за запястье.

– Но ты же любишь меня, – напомнил он ему, его уши дернулись от ожидания. Джинена хватило на три секунды, а после он все-таки сдался и прикоснулся к их серым кончикам, улыбнувшись. 

– Да, – ответил он. – Правда люблю.


End file.
